


黎明迟

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 兄弟伪骨科
Relationships: Chen Youwei/He Changxi





	黎明迟

陈宥维回到家的时候已经超过半夜两点，他刚拍完一部集数很长的古装剧，杀青宴上喝了不少酒，又从Y市马不停蹄地飞回来，红眼航班让他元气大伤，只想寻找到枕头立马睡个天昏地暗。

他有点诧异客厅还亮着光，刚换了一只鞋就听到特意拖长的软糯声音：“你回来啦——”

陈宥维皱了皱眉，何昶希坐在沙发上探出一个头，眨着眼睛直直地看着他。

想来他们也小半年没见过了，陈宥维这半年行程很满，先是参加真人秀，后来又被抓去深山老林里拍戏，为数不多的休息时间都在补觉，跟这个异父异母的哥哥完美错开时间。

父母离异，爸爸再娶的女人很漂亮，带了个同样好看的儿子进门。何昶希比他大一岁，不笑的时候总带着一点清冷的疏离感，或许是因为那张混着八分之一俄罗斯血统的脸，令他有种妖艳盛放的异域之美。

像一支汹涌绽放的玫瑰，眼底的火焰能把一切烧成滚烫的灰烬。

何昶希的眉眼漂亮得过分，他把笑容的弧度都掌握得恰到好处，他软软地唤他：“宥维。”

其实他们没有多么亲近，虽然也算不上疏远，但陈宥维对何昶希经常会有一种奇异的错误的古怪的认知，这个人不太好接触。

后来他把这归为何昶希太美了，美得具有攻击性，那些耀武扬威的刺令人在玫瑰前望而却步，只能捡拾起一片被慷慨施舍的有些褪色的花瓣。

既然碰上了就不得不打招呼，陈宥维也不想把气氛弄得太尴尬，他点点头算是寒暄：“这么晚了还没睡啊。”

“等你呀。”何昶希慢慢地笑起来，冲陈宥维招手，像童话里蛊惑水手的海妖，“你过来，我有话跟你说。”

语气里的甜蜜让陈宥维有点反感，腻得仿佛吃了十斤奶油，陈宥维向来不爱吃太甜的东西，正想着何昶希今天怎么这么反常，人已经走到了沙发旁，于是就看到了何昶希做了什么胆大包天的事。

他穿着他的衬衫，下面似乎是裸着的，露出两条笔直匀称的腿，白花花的晃得陈宥维头疼。关键是那两双腿还大张旗鼓地分开着挂在沙发边，像是等待着危险凶狠的侵犯。

漂亮的事物总是让人心生怜爱的，可陈宥维铁石心肠，对何昶希明晃晃的诱惑无动于衷——至少表面上看起来是这样。

陈宥维假装看不见，非常正人君子地在安全距离外坐下，还好心关心一句：“你也不怕冷。”

这话认真追究起来未免画蛇添足，眼下正值七月酷暑，陈宥维下飞机的时候还被地面的暖气熏得掉了一脑门的汗，而家里空调温度开得舒适，何昶希就算说他图凉快也合情合理。

可何昶希非要不知死活地过来勾他的腿，用脚趾轻轻地蹭他的腿肚，陈宥维一把抓住他的脚踝，抬了抬眼：“你干吗？”

“听说你最近新接了一部戏，有床戏——”何昶希的手又去摸他的胸膛，暗示意味明显地用细长的手指在他胸前打着圈，“帮你对对戏。”

陈宥维盯着何昶希看了好一会，试图从他的眼神里找到一丝慌乱或者戏谑的成分，可惜都没有，何昶希认真得近乎虔诚，因此陈宥维也不得不郑重其事起来。

他沉默了一会，做着并没有意义的思想斗争，最后说：“……你不要真的以为我不会对你做什么。”

何昶希露出意料之中的笑：“求之不得。”

何昶希先扑过来吻他，陈宥维不是没接过吻，他年少的时候也谈过几场不痛不痒的恋爱，走上演员这条路后自然也因为工作拍戏的需求吻过不少搭伙的女演员，但都是温柔的、从容的吻，从来没有何昶希这般来势汹汹。

好在陈宥维很快就抢回了主动权，他把何昶希压在沙发上，手去解碍事的扣子，细细地吻着何昶希：“你要在这里？”

“随便。”何昶希被他吻得湿漉漉，搂着陈宥维的脖子，眯起眼像只高贵的布偶猫，“反正爸妈都睡了。”

像是在偷情。

在人生第一场激情戏前，陈宥维先在何昶希的身上真正地实践——陈宥维无比感激经纪人给他接的这部电影，让他现在有了个冠冕堂皇的理由能和何昶希上床。

其实陈宥维没有认真想过自己对何昶希是什么心理，大家明面上是兄弟，身份摆在那里，硬要说也算得上兄友弟恭，但是现在箭在弦上，陈宥维也可以放任自己错误下去。

陈宥维啃咬着何昶希胸前的一点，手伸下去就着何昶希敏感的身体已经分泌出的液体给他扩张，含糊不清地问：“你怎么知道我今天回来？”

何昶希被他弄得舒服，手指浅浅地插进陈宥维柔软的头发里：“嗯……我买了你的航班。”

这个回答有点出乎陈宥维的意料，他还以为何昶希不过是碰碰运气：“原来你蓄谋已久。”

岂止蓄谋已久，何昶希简直是有备而来，陈宥维扩张的过程异常顺利，他猜想何昶希应该是在这之前自己弄过了。陈宥维不知道自己是不是应该感谢何昶希的体贴周到，或者赞美他的狼子野心，看来何昶希是真的很有信心打赢这一仗把自己弄到手。

事实上何昶希确实成功了，谁能抵抗住这样呼之欲出的直白勾引，就是在娱乐圈浸淫多年看过无数莺莺燕燕的陈宥维也不能。

“谁知道你航班延误了，我差点等睡着……嘶——”

何昶希话没说完，陈宥维已经挺身进来了，何昶希被他的突然袭击惊得后穴猛得一缩，陈宥维轻轻地拍一下何昶希的屁股，低声道：“放松。”

他缓缓地动起来，何昶希哼哼了两声要陈宥维抱他，陈宥维就合了他的心意，还附赠一个安抚性的吻。

何昶希太甜了，甜得陈宥维五脏六腑仿佛都充斥着奶油的甜香。我怎么会不爱吃甜食，陈宥维想。

于是陈宥维明白了，那些刺不过是虚张声势，这朵玫瑰的内核是糖心，糖水从里面满溢出来把他淹没在甜蜜的河流中。

他们在床上旗鼓相当，虽然何昶希勉强算处于弱势，但他天生反骨，不甘示弱地去舔舐陈宥维的锁骨，用力吸出一个暧昧的痕迹来。

“不关我的事，谁叫你插那么深。”何昶希用一种无辜的眼神看他，口吻却分明是幸灾乐祸的，“没关系吧，是不是不好跟你经纪人解释。”

陈宥维从来不逞口舌之快，他更喜欢也更擅长从实际行动上证明自己。他从何昶希的身体里退出来，把何昶希的腿分得更开，然后再整根没入。

他有意要何昶希难堪，何昶希也被他这用力一顶搞得说不出话来，虽然快感是有，但也确实疼，何昶希没什么威胁性地瞪了陈宥维一眼，攀上陈宥维的肩背，把腿勾上陈宥维的腰。

然后他们开始最原始的交合，陈宥维不得不承认何昶希的身体跟他的脸一样让人惊喜，是一具最纯情也最色情的肉体，用那个被撑得不可思议的肉洞吞纳着他的性器，吸取他的灵魂。

到情深处，何昶希那双眼已经蒙上了朦胧的水雾失焦一片，他卸下了所有的防备，玫瑰的刺退化成圆钝的棱角，暴露着所有的脆弱，只待有人真正将他摘下占为己有。

最开始何昶希还能压着声音溢出几句诱人的呻吟，或是颐气指使陈宥维快点别磨蹭，但现在他已经被陈宥维操得筋疲力尽，射过精的阴茎疲软地趴着，何昶希难得低头求饶：“宥维，不要了好不好……”

“不好。”陈宥维哑着嗓子喊他，“哥。”

这种时候再提及他们的关系无疑是在反复刺探彼此的底线，道德和情欲终究还是后者占了上风，何昶希温暖紧致的后穴夹得陈宥维真切地体会到头皮发麻的爽快，陈宥维更贴近地感受着何昶希肠肉的纹络，埋头奋力地干他。

何昶希的几缕头发凝了汗，随着陈宥维抽插的动作被顶弄得一翘一翘的，陈宥维把它们压平，何昶希的阴茎又半硬了起来，他一边吻何昶希，一边帮何昶希撸动。

刚释放过一次，何昶希的身体比任何时候都要容易挑逗，陈宥维还要不停地顶他的敏感点，他自然招架不住，很快在陈宥维的手里又交代了一次。

最后陈宥维还是及时拔出来把精液射在何昶希的小腹上，陈宥维看着被他弄的潮湿狼狈的何昶希有点恍惚，何昶希从他手中挑了点自己的精液抹到陈宥维的腹肌上，还恶俗地画了个桃心。

“你下次……”陈宥维说，兀自玩得开心的何昶希“嗯？”了一声，陈宥维继续说，“不用买我的航班，直接问我就好。”

何昶希开始蘸着精液在陈宥维腹部写自己的名字，闻言故作惊讶道：“你还想有下次呢？”

陈宥维当然明白他在玩什么欲擒故纵的过时把戏，抓住何昶希作乱的手：“难道没有？”

何昶希无声地笑了，眉眼都舒展开：“看你表现呗。”


End file.
